happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Be Claus/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first Still Alive episode with the new Mondo intro at the beginning. *In the Still Alive promo, there's a clip of the silhouette of Lumpy and the reindeer flying through the sky, across the screen. This clip is changed in the episode, instead Splendid is in view, the silhouettes are smaller, and Lumpy doesn't make it all the way across the screen. *The episode was released on YouTube on Christmas Eve 2017. *This is the second time Lumpy has been Santa Claus, the first time was in No Time Like the Present. ** This is also the first time Splendid has been Santa. *This episode marks Splendid and Mime's debut in season 5. *This episode, along with It's a Snap, are the only regular episodes where Giggles doesn't appear with Splendid. *When Kenn was asked why Cuddles was being the Easter bunny during Christmas, he responded on Twitter saying "Because it's funny!" *This is one of four episodes, where Lumpy wears a mustache and/or beard. The other three are Pitchin' Impossible, Double Whammy, and Mime to Five. *Mime is the only character who died instantly, as he usually does. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Remains to be Seen, Blind Date, Without a Hitch, Clause For Concern, No Time Like the Present, and Going Out With a Bang. *This is one of the two Still Alive episodes that have more than one main character die, the other is Going Out With a Bang. Coincidentally, both episodes have four deaths. *This is the second episode to use the term clause. The first time is in Clause For Concern. **Coincidentally, both episodes are Christmas themed. *Splendid's heat vision usually resembles a red laser, but in this episode it looks like fire. *The way Petunia says "Bye-bye" is the same way Giggles' mom said it in Helping Helps. *Mime is the only character who's death is seen on-screen. *The two characters who needed gifts delivered to them are the same characters who star in the Love Bites episode, I Heart U. *Mime may be homeless in this episode as his tent is no where to be seen and he's sitting outside on a log, on Christmas Eve, on a snowy night. *This episode marks the fourth and fifth times a character is dressed up like Santa. The first was Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, the second was Pop in Clause For Concern, and the third time was Lumpy in No Time Like the Present. *This is the first Christmas episode Splendid has appeared in since Class Act. *This is the only Still Alive episode to have a non-anthropomorphic animal appear. *This is Reindeers first appearance in the show since Reindeer Kringle, which was released in 2008. *This is the only Still Alive episode in which Truffles doesn't appear. Superlatives * Mime's death is similar to Lumpy and Pop's deaths in Spare Tire. *Cuddles' injury before death is similar to Petunia's deaths in From Hero to Eternity and Wrath of Con, since all of these instances involve getting horizontally sliced in half by Splendid's heat vision. Production Notes *David Winn's voice is sampled for Splendid when he gets up after the sleigh crash. *Dana Belben and Ellen Connell's voices were sampled in this episode for the voice of Petunia. *There are a few minor differences between the storyboard and the episode. In the storyboard: **Lumpy landed on a rock. **Lumpy dies after screaming over his beard being torn off. **Petunia has scratches on her face from the fireplace explosion. (Though they heavily resemble whiskers) **Mime has a bored expression of his face when he's sitting on the log, in the episode he looks very sad. **There would have been a point of view shot of the inside of the sack when Splendid searches for Mime's gift. **Mime punching the bag caused it to deflate. **Cuddles fell forward upon being sliced in half. **Splendid was shown grabbing Cuddles' basket and tearing off his ears. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia